A game?
by sakiOlivia
Summary: Just a one shot of sasuke naruto and kakshi. Naruto and Kakashi show up drunk at Sasukes house and decide to play a game.


Saki: Just a quick one shot my friend told me to write, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Kakashi and Naruto stumbled about in the open street, a stench of alcohol clinging to their every movement and breath. Naruto stumbled over his own feet and landing, face down, on the front porch of someone's house. Kakashi, slightly more sober, walked over to him and smiled, helping him up. "Where hic do you hic think we are hic?" Naruto asked the older ninja. "You're in front of my house." Replied a steely voice.

Naruto and Kakashi both looked up to see an irritated Sasuke standing in front of them, holding a deck of cards in his hand. Sasuke stared at the two drunken men in disgust. "Well, you might as well come in." Sasuke sneered as Naruto gave him a large smile and he and Kakashi stepped past Sasuke in to his home. "Wow, you have such a pretty house Sasuke" Naruto all but yelled, collapsing onto a chair. Kakashi, slightly more composed, sat down on the couch next to Naruto's chair.

"Why do you have cards?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, gaining his sober state instantly. Sasuke gave him a funny look and sat down on the floor next to the 2 seats, closing the door with his foot. "I was going to play a game." Sasuke replied. "I wanna play hic I hic wanna Play!!!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms around above his head. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why not, it could be fun." Kakashi said, dropping from his seat to sit down next to Sasuke, pulling Naruto from his seat to drop on to the floor too. "The game is strip poker" Kakashi declared, grabbing the cards from Sasuke and starting to shuffle them. The game started (by Sasukes' surprise) with Kakashi loosing the first hand Naruto the second Sasuke the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh.

Then Naruto and Kakashi traded losses back and forth for a while. Half way through the game Kakashi pulled out a bottle of rum, where it came from none of them know, but they all started to drink. After a good hour of game time, Naruto sat wearing nothing but his boxers, Sasuke was stark naked (and drunk off his ass) and Kakashi wore his mask. Kakashi grabbed the cards one more time and looked around their little circle, "I think we should start another game, this one is called spin. It's a game I used to play when I was your age. I know you'll like it." Kakashi said, a scary glint reveling itself with in his eye. The rules are as follow; the youngest spins around with his eyes closed and arms spread out wide, the first person he touches while spinning has to take off one piece of his clothing, if there are no clothes left, then they kiss.

Naruto, you're the youngest you spin first." Naruto grinned and stood up, closed his eyes and spread his arms out wide, then began to spin. Spinning around, tumbling, and almost falling over, Naruto lunged and clung to sasukes' arm. Sasuke giggled and moved into Naruto, taking the boys boxers off and spreading his arms wide to begin to spin. After a moment of spinning Sasuke managed to cling onto Kakashi. Kakashi grinned at the blue haired boy and bent down so he could remove his mask. Sasuke gladly reached up and slid the mask off the older mans face.

Now the 3 men stood in the room, all of them naked, as Kakashi began to spin; reaching out Kakashi roped Naruto into his arms and stopped spinning to look down at the blond boy. "It seems you have no more clothes sempi." Naruto slurred out in his drunken speech. "So it would seem." Kakashi replied. "I guess it is a kiss then." Kakashi leaned forward and captured the boy's lips in a hot kiss, his tongue sliding into Narutos' mouth with ease, and his hands roaming the boy's body. Sasuke watched the display of hormones and could feel himself getting hard. "Sir, the game" Sasuke said, rather loudly as Kakashis' hands began to travel north. The 2 ninjas pulled apart and Kakashi grinned. "Sorry."

Naruto grinned too and began his turn at spinning, this time he came in contact with Sasuke again. "We have no clothes." Naruto said, grabbing onto sasukes' arms and pulling him into a hot embrace. They stood hugging for a moment before Naruto claimed his lips in yet another fiery kiss. They kissed a while, Kakashi getting hard at seeing the 2 boys go at it. Naruto pulled away and turned to Kakashi, "Sempai, aren't you lonely over there by your self?" Kakashi grinned and walked over to them; he warped his arms around them and lifted them with ease. Navigating through Sasukes' house he made it to the bedroom and dropped them on to the bed. "Not for much longer." Kakashi said then crawled onto the bed with them.

Pulling Sasuke close Kakashi claimed his lips and kissed him with a passion. His hands pulling Naruto close to him from behind as he began to kneed the younger boy's penis between his hands. Sasuke, taking the hint, reached between himself and Kakashi and began to rub their erections together, causing a moan to erupt from Kakashi. They continued on like this for a while, Kakashi trading between Naruto and Sasuke, sometimes being leaned over as the boys kissed each other.

Tired of the wait Kakashi pulled Sasukes hands away from him and above his head. "I'm going to do something and I need both of you to do exactly as I say." Both boys nodded their heads and Kakashi began to move them through his plan. He positioned him self behind Sasuke and began to prep him, telling Sasuke to do the same thing to Naruto who was posed in front of Sasuke. After the 2 were prepped and ready, Kakashi Told Sasuke to flip Naruto on to his back and to enter him. Sasuke did as he was told and moaned loudly as he pushed into Naruto.

Kakashi soon followed suit and pushed into the thrusting Sasuke, who moaned again at being entered. Naruto began to moan as four hands at once began to rub his erection, in time to the thrusts of both men. Soon after, Naruto screamed his release as waves of cum shot from his now softening erection, his inner walls clenched and squeezed sasukes' penis, causing him to climax, sending his seed deep into the other boy's body. Sasuke collapsed onto Naruto as Kakashi continued to thrust into to him, A few min passed and Kakashi climaxed, then slumped on to the other boys. "That was fun." Naruto said breathlessly. "Let's do this again some time." With a chuckle Kakashi and the 2 boys fell asleep, still tangled together


End file.
